Bright Side
by Lemon Krumpitz
Summary: This Fanfic starts at Season One. I suck at summaries so read it. ;o


**-This fanfiction starts at Season One. Though I'm adding a character and twisting a few storylines. I'm not sure if I'll do some of the Second Season because I've only seen some of the last episodes.-**

_"I'm back", Sydney said as she handed over what seemed to be an artifact covered in a sheet. Sloane just smiled as she walked away._

_The CIA had been more then cooperative. It had taken her almost an hour to write down everything about SD-6 and what she'd done within the agency. No one knew what was going to happen next, not even Sydney._

* * *

"There are two other double agents within SD-6", Vaughn began to explain to Sydney. They were inside the so called Blood Drive Car cleverly disguised so both could hold meetings and she could continue to gain information about the **real** SD-6. Not the make believe one Sloane had been shaping for years within her naïve, unsuspecting head. This was what made Sydney the maddest. The fact that she'd _fallen_ for Sloane's lies and manipulation all these years and never questioned any of it. That goes to show you how desperate she'd been as a freshman for adventure and intrigue.

"There are more double agents?" Sydney asked questionly A/U- Is that even a word?. This had never crossed her mind. That there might be more than just her spying on the very company she'd worked for.

"Well… one of them is a twenty year old, fresh out of college." Vaughn clarified, "She's been working there for quite some time."

She waited for him to continue but got no such response. It was time to take matters into her own hands. "And the other…?"

"The other… uh, is…. Sydney, the other agent is your… your father", he finally managed to blurt out. After several moments of pausing, deep breaths, and predicted reactions Vaughn had gotten the hardest part over with. Now all he had to do was wait for the aftershock, which he knew, would **NOT **be pleasant.

**Sing a sad song**

**In a lonely place**

**Try to put a word in for me**

**It's been so long**

**Since I found this place**

**You better put in two or three**

**We as people, are just walking 'round**

**Our heads are firmly fixed in the ground**

**What we don't see**

**Well it can't be real**

**What we don't touch we cannot feel**

"WHAT!" Sydney screamed "I thought he bought airplane parts. He's a **SPY! **A goddamn spy! I can't believe this. No wonder he always going on trips when I was little. For all I know he could've been getting himself hurt… or almost killed!"

"Sydney, calm down. Just calm down. I've only known you for a week but I didn't think you were the kind to let your feelings get the best of you." Vaughn stated

She took a couple deep, hard breaths and sat there. Just sat there looking broken and hurt. Looking like an innocent child who'd been teased for the first time by the mean boy next door. "I _don't_ let my feelings get the best of me. But sometimes there _are_ exceptions you know"

* * *

"How did she take it?" Devlin interrogated as Vaughn took a seat in his neatly, and furnished office.

"As expected" Vaughn answered with no emotion in his voice. He'd been feeling quite guilty actually, having to break the news to Sydney. And he had a date tonight with his girlfriend tonight. How could possibly be up to it when he was feeling so blue?

"But she didn't take it to badly _did she_?" Devlin continued. He was determined to make sure that this Bristow character wasn't to in tact with her emotions. He couldn't have an agent running around crying her eyes off because she'd just lost her favorite piece of jewelry.

"She reacted like any agent would have reacted, Mr.Devlin" he retorted with just a hint of annoyance when saying the bosses' name.

"OK. OK. No need to get mad", Devlin responded quickly with ease.

**Where we're living in this town**

**The sun is coming up and it's going down**

**But it's all just the same at the end of the day**

**And we cheat and we lie**

**Nobody says it's wrong**

**So we don't ask why**

**Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day**

**We're throwing it all away**

**We're throwing it all away**

**We're throwing it all away at the end of the day**

* * *

Hey Francie, Will" Sydney greeted them as she stepped into Francie's and her house. She tried to push all the days earlier events out of her mind. It was to much work though. To much to handle and she broke down in tears, right in front of both of them.

"Sydney!" Francie said running over to here "What's wrong sweety?"

"Um.. just work. Work.. that's all." she lied but it certainly wasn't easy lying all the time. Practically everything that came out of her mouth now was a lie. She was lying to her friends, and now Dixon and Sloane. Not to mention everyone that asked her what her current occupation was. Oh! I work at a bank she'd reply casually. Not letting her voice waver one bit. Not letting even a hint of regret come through the words that she spoke.

"Oh Syd. They work you to hard" Will commented for the fiftieth time that week. That's all he ever mentioned when the issue of "The Bank" came up. A simple few words and then he'd splurge into a whole speech about how they had to abusing at least one of her constitutional rights. Francie would simply get mad and threaten to drive right over there and give Sydney's boss a piece of her mind. But little did they know that Sydney was probably helping _protect_ their constitutional rights.

**If you need it**

**Something I can give**

**I know I'd help you if I can**

**If your honest and you say that you did**

**You know that I would give you my hand**

**Or a sad song**

**In a lonely place**

**I'll try to put a word in for you**

**Need a shoulder? well if that's the case**

**You know there's nothing I wouldn't do**

"It's fine you guys. I just need a little time to rest and get some energy back" she said

**BEEP! BEEP!**

**911-Sloane**

"Omigod… I swear…

But Sydney was out the door before she could hear Francie finish her sentence.

* * *

**Where we're living in this town**

**The sun is coming up and it's going down**

**But it's all just the same at the end of the day**

**When we cheat and we lie**

**Nobody says it's wrong**

**So we don't ask why**

**Cause it's all just the same at the end of the day**


End file.
